Previously, reporting and broadcasting were costly, which meant that large agencies dominated the content creation competition. However, the ease and low cost of online content creation and sharing has changed the rules of the competition, and allowed smaller entities to flourish. As such, large news sources now devote resources to online mediums to disseminate news articles to a growing audience. Most news articles are time sensitive because they reference developing stories. Hence, there is intense competition among news articles to propagate as widely as possible in as short a time as possible.